An Adventure of a Lifetime
by TorchMaster
Summary: What do these soon-to-be friends have in common? A lifetime of adventure, that's what! Join Freedom Fire, Dragonshield, Flare Dawn, Rapid Rescue, Crimson Arrow and Dragon Tamer as they travel across Equestria in seek of fame and fortune! Collab fic with PurpleDireWolf of ChickenSmoothie.
1. Chapter 1: The Freedom's Flame

**Author's Note: Hello! Torch here, this is a collab with a friend {PurpleDireWolf2015 of Chickensmoothie}. All OCs belong to us, blah blah blah. Updates will come as they are finished. **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own My Little Pony.**

Chapter 1: The Freedom's Flame

Freedom Fire rushed over the hot, flat desert. Overhead, the vultures soared, waiting for something to die. _Not today, featherbrains! _He thought with a smirk. Freedom had always enjoyed racing the stupid death-birds across his desolate home. His wings felt cool in the wind, bit he knew that would change if he slowed down at all. His fire-red coat and yellow mane stood out greatly against the cracked, dry soil. Freedom enjoyed the desert. Well, most of the time. It got a bit boring after a while. And Freedom Fire had been there two months. _All I want, _He thought, _is a change in scenery. Yes. That sounds nice. A change in scenery._

As night fell, Freedom Fire became more focused on meeting up with Dragonshield in the town 29 miles west. Ah, the deserted town with no name. Their favorite place to meet up. It was out of the way, obscure, and abandoned; perfect for the two friends to find each other. Freedom would always receive a hawk from the knight, in code, of course, that told him what day to meet up on. Of course, the two friends, when they are together (as their travels force them to part a lot), are next to inseparable. Allegedly, this month, his friend was bringing along a partner from his line of work. Freedom sighed. He hoped he wasn't being replaced. The traveler angrily rubbed the two sticks together in attempt to make a fire. After several tries and failures, he finally made a flame large enough to stay alight for a good whie instead of five seconds. Growing extremely tired, Freedom Fire curled up next to his newly created campfire and slept heavily.

-Line Break-

Freedom Fire awoke to stiff wings. _Now _he regrets sleeping on the hard, dry clay of the desert. Getting up, the muscular stallion noticed that the sun was almost up and the fire had, based on it's heat and embers, gone out long ago. He quickly packed up his belongings, ready to fly in only a few short minutes. Slinging his pack over his back, he galloped off as the sun rose and the day warmed.

After about two hours, Freedom Fire got bored with the scenery. _I mean, it's nice and all, but it is boring as hay. _He thought, nimbly dodging a cactus. _I can describe the scenery in a few words: Dirt, Dirt, Rock, Cactus, Cactus, Dirt. There. Desert described in less than ten words. _He sighed. Only a bit more of this infernal desert and they would be off. Off to save the world, off to hunt for treasure, off to fight mythical creatures... And most importantly: Out of the southern desert. _Arrgh! _He thought. _Why do I keep thinking about this stupid place!? _Coming out of his thought cloud, he saw the thing that he had traveled two days to visit: The abandoned town. Freedom Fire grinned. "At last!" He shouted, his voice echoing a good distance. He braced for landing; he was coming in fast and hard, this was honor-bound to hurt. But then he spotted the ever shiny armor of his best friend and grinned. He couldn't be unhappy for long; he got to see his best friend who he hadn't seen in several months. He slammed into the ground, rolled a few times, and tackled his close friend. "Hiya, Draco!" He said with a silly grin. "Hello, Free. Nice to see you, too." Dragonshield said, using his magic to remove his helmet. "Do you mind getting off of me? Being pinned is not comfortable at all, you know."

Freedom Fire nodded, he understood and jumped off, but not without regaining his silly grin. He had been pinned down many times before. Suddenly, a mare's voice called from behind. "Am I interrupting something?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Dragons

**Author's Note: Blazye is a baby dragon. Dragon Tamer was spending time with some dragons when he found and rescued an egg after it was abandoned. After a few weeks of taking care of the egg, Blayze hatched and the two have been friends ever since.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Two Dragons

Dragon Tamer had to gallop over the dry desert in order to keep up with his two pegasus partners. Sometimes he left like he wasn't as good as the infamous Crimson Arrow or as important as the amazing Rapid Flight Response pony like Rapid Rescue because he couldn't fly. But he did have something or rather someone that neither of his pegasus friends could hope to have: his dragon companion Blazye. The purple scaled and red spiked dragon sat on Dragon's back as he tried his hardest to keep up with his flying friends. Unfortunately on this leg of the trip, Blayze was being more of a nuisance. "How much longer Dragon, we've been at this all day and it soooo hot," the dragon complained. "You're a dragon for crying out loud! You're supposed to be able to handle heat." Dragon Tamer replied out of breath. "We'll get there when we get there." Dragon didn't actually know too much about why they were meeting some ponies in the middle of a desert. Somepony contacted Crimson and of course his partner dragged him along too.

As the sun started to set, the pegasi landed and started to set up a makeshift camp. They'd have to continue this journey tomorrow. As soon as Crimson got some wood, Dragon had Blazye light it, and the three ponies and dragon sat around the campfire, gazing up at the stars. They didn't really talk too much, but Dragon smiled as Crimson started singing Greensleeves. It wasn't long before Blayze had nodded off, and Dragon quickly followed suit.

-

Dragon Tamer was awoken by a very energetic Rapid Rescue. The unicorn mumbled at the rescue pony's energy. How can you be so awake this early? The sun's not even completely up yet. Blazye shared Dragon Tamer's dissatisfaction as he climbed onto his companion's back. "I hope we get there soon Dragon, I'm not loving this desert or getting up before dawn thing." Dragon smiled a bit the dragon and waited for his other friends to take flight, it wan't long until he was galloping after them again. The three travelled further into the desert until they finally arrived at their destination: an abandoned town that according to Crimson Arrow had no name. By the time they actually reached the town, Dragon was ready to collapse from all the galloping he had been doing the past couple days. Crimson Arrow and Rapid Rescue landed on either side of him and they walked into town together.

They weren't the first ones there however. They were meeting three other ponies, who had already arrived. The three stallions walked over to the group, stopping just a few feet away. Crimson Arrow was the one that spoke for all of them. "Greetings all! We have finally made it. In case you don't know, the hawk colored pegasus is Rapid Rescue, who is a medic. And the unicorn with the dragon is my partner Dragon Tamer and his companion Blayze."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Shield

**Hello again, everyone! Torch here~ Hope you like this one~**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns My Little Pony.**

Chapter 3: The Dragon's Shield

Dragonshield stared awkwardly. "Oh... Freedom, this is Flare Dawn." He said, gesturing to Flare. Flare Dawn smiled and waved. _Oh dear... I didn't expect them all to come... _He thought, glancing over to Crimson Arrow, Dragon Tamer, and Rapid Rescue. He nodded at Crimson. " 'Ello, Crimson. Didn't expect you do bring everyone in Canterlot with you." Draco said with a smirk.

"I didn't expect you to do the same." Crimson countered. Dragonshield chuckled.

"I guess we both did. Anyway, I'm Dragonshield, the red pegasus is Freedom Fire, and the orange pegasus is Flare Dawn." Freedom waved and said "Hello." Flare Dawn simply nodded. Dragonshield sat and waited a moment for dramatic effect. "I suppose you're all wondering why I called you all here." He said calmly.

"Yeah, that would be nice to know." Flare Dawn said, walking forward and sitting next to Dragonshield. Dragon Tamer and Rapid Rescue nodded in agreement. Crimson Arrow and Freedom Fire already knew, of course. Dragonshield waited for everyone to sit down before pulling an old, very worn scroll out of his travel pack. He grinned, giddy at the thought of what adventure this map could bring. He saw a fleeting smirk on Freedom's face; the adventure seeker was trying to keep it some-what serious for the newcomers. "Any ideas of what this is?" He asked. He already knew, but this was an easy way to figure out their personalities.

"Some old scroll detailing the path to an old empire?" Flare offered.

"Maybe it's some research notes on reviving extinct species?" Dragon Tamer asked.

Dragonsheild shook his head.

"A treasure map?" Rapid asked.

Freedom Fire nodded. "Yup... Isn't that cliche?"

* * *

Within a few hours, the newly formed team had packed up and were ready to leave that Celestia-forsaken desert.

"Uuurrrgh... Can we leave yet?" Freedom Fire complained in an extra whiny voice. "I spent several months in this desert... I'm getting sick of it..." He adjusted the strap on his bag of supplies which contained his sword, some matches, a canteen, and some bandages; all leftovers from his stay. "Can it, Free. We'll leave when we leave." Dragonshield growled at his friend who wouldn't stop complaining.

"But Draco..."

"I said, can it! I don't think anyone wants to hear another moment of your whining."

"Okay..." Freedom Fire said with a dejected look.

"Pleeease don't give me that look..." Dragonshield frowned, looking away. Flare Dawn was sick of the red pegasus's incessant complaining; walking up to Freedom Fire, she slapped in the face with her prosthetic hoof. "_Shut up!_" She yelled. Freedom looked quite taken aback. "That's not nice..." He muttered, rubbing his sore jaw. Flare shot him the death glare. "What was that? I didn't hear you." She asked with a harsh tone.

"Nothing, nothing..." Free replied hastily. Dragonshield laughed. _This is going to turn out to be a very interesting trip. _He thought. _That is, if the team survives those two..._


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscing Memories

**Hello once again, everyone! Torch here, again. I apologize for this being late. And boring.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MLP! Those rights belong to Hasbro.**

**Chapter 4: Reminiscing Memories**

Flare Dawn woke up long before the others. She stood on a rock, watching the sun rise. She yawned, still a bit tired. He wings were spread, seeping in warmth from the golden rays of the morning sun.

She reflected on the previous few days. _I can't believe I went with Dragonshield. We only knew each other for a few days. And then he's all like "Hey, you wanna go on an adventure with me and a few of my buds?" At first I said "No" but that ridiculous stallion was persistent. He was so nice about it, though. I finally gave in. 'It can't possibly be too bad' I had thought. _Boy, _was I wrong. He didn't mention they were all stallions and all ridiculous. _She frowned. _That Freedom Fire sounds _really _annoying. But he clearly hasn't seen Dragonshield in a long while. They're old buddies, but maybe they got in trouble? And that Crimson Arrow. Dragonshield clearly known him and at least had heard of his friends. _Flare was so deep in thought she didn't hear Freedom Fire wake up.

"Hey." The fire red pegasus said, sitting beside her.

"Oh... Hi." She replied awkwardly. Freedom just smiled and stared out in the distance. "Really pretty sunrises here, huh?" He asked casually. Freedom looked ready for morning coffee, but they couldn't make it till everyone was up.

"Yeah." Flare Dawn said absent-mindedly. She clearly wasn't too focused on the conversation.

"Soooo... What'd Draco tell you to get you to come?" He asked, a bit curious. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. He just bugged me until I gave in."

Freedom chuckled heartily. "That sounds like him." He said after he calmed down. Flare smiled. Maybe Freedom Fire wouldn't be too annoying.

"How long have you known Dragonshield?" Flare asked after a bit of silence.

"Awww, Hay. Has it really been that long?" He thought aloud. "I guess since I was a colt. Our parents were friends and stuff." He stared into the horizon. "We used to play knights. Oh, and pirates. Of course, he was always the good guy and I was the bad one." He smiled at the fond memory. "Learned swordplay at a young age, that one..." Freedom Fire trailed off, re-living a bit of his colthood. Flare decided to leave him to his memory. She finally got a good look at the stallion's face. From a distance, his face looked untouched except for the notch in his left ear. But up close Flare saw that it was criss-crossed with scars and there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked much older than he likely was. Then she remembered Dragonshield's armor. _It's covered in filled in slashes and hammered out dents. When I asked him about it, he said he used it on trips and adventures. But if they travelled together, that means Freedom got similar treatment only without armor. _She vaguely felt bad for the stallion.


End file.
